Fixing His Mistake
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Jason groaned as he hit his head against the table. He couldn't figure out why he didn't just talk to her like a normal person would. What was wrong with him? In which, Jason likes Piper, and Piper likes Jason, but something goes wrong. Jason plans on fixing it. Set in the Addicted To You universe. Complete.


**A/N: This is a Jasper one shot set in the Addicted To You universe. I would definitely recommend you reading that one shot before this one. **

**Also, there a new poll on my profile. You should go check that out. Don't forget that I'm on tumblr. My URL is somethingmorecreative1. Go check that out and leave me cool asks! I love to hear from you guys!**

_-1182014-_

Jason sighed and let his head fall against the lunch table after she walked away. He was so stupid. He should have said something to her. It would have literally been the perfect time. Percy and Annabeth had been talking. Leo and Nico hadn't even been at the table, and Piper had been standing right _there. _All he would have had to do was pick his head up and give her a winning smile. That would have been it.

And it wasn't like he hadn't ever talked to her before. Hell, they had _slept together _already. Why couldn't he just talk to her like a normal person would? What was wrong with him?

At the beginning of the semester, Piper had been assigned to be his lab partner in their biology class. Jason had been nervous enough, but when he had learned that she was actually a nice person, it had been game over. He had fallen for her, and he couldn't get back up.

Throughout the year, Piper had gotten nicer. She smiled when she saw him. She waved at him over a crowd of people. She was insanely pretty, and since she was nice to him, that was pretty awesome too. They weren't exactly in the same social circle, but Jason thought that they could have made it work.

Apparently not.

A few weeks ago, they had been in lab, and Piper had begged him to go to a party that one of the football players was throwing. Jason had agreed, and she had beamed at him. He had honest to god almost kissed her right then. Really. She made his heart go crazy. So Jason had dragged Percy with him and then ditched his best friend when he found Piper (at the time he felt bad, but since he learned that Percy had gotten laid because of it, it didn't seem like such a big deal). Piper had looked incredible that night, and he really couldn't help it when they stumbled into one of the guest bedrooms.

She hadn't objected to it. If anything, she had been the one pushing him into it. She had insisted that she wanted to have sex, and she had seemed more than delighted when Jason had delivered.

But then, something went wrong. Somehow, they had managed to part ways with just a quick kiss on the lips and a brush of their hands.

Jason had seen her the next week at school, but they hadn't spoken. He felt really stupid about the whole thing. Why couldn't he just say anything to her? Why couldn't he just grab her and kiss her? What was wrong with him?

"Bye, Jason," Annabeth said lightly, jerking him out of his thoughts. Her tone was mischievous, and Jason caught Percy making a face up at her.

He didn't look toward her. He just said, "Bye, Annabeth."

Percy kissed Annabeth quickly before she turned and grabbed Piper by the arm. Jason looked up in time to see them thread through the lunch tables and out the doors.

Percy was silent as he ate his sandwich, but he was staring at Jason and his stupid green eyes said it all.

Jason hit his head against the table again. "I'm so fucking dumb."

The guitar player nodded along with him, "Yeah. She obviously likes you, dude. I didn't even look back at her, but I knew that she was staring at you."

"She just makes me fucking _nervous."_

"Try dating Annabeth," Percy said. "I'm nervous around her ninety-five percent of the time. And when I'm not it's when we're—"

"Okay," Jason interrupted. He _really _didn't want to hear about how Percy was getting laid every night. It wasn't fair. He said, "That's true, but I've _never _been nervous around a girl before."

Percy laughed, "Then that means that you really like this one."

Jason glanced up at him. His voice was small when he said, "You think so?"

"Yeah. Have you seen the way you look at her?"

He rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. "No."

"It's pretty obvious actually."

"Great," Jason muttered.

"But what I don't understand," Percy started. He waved his sandwich around for emphasis. A piece of ham fell to the table. Percy scooped it up and stuffed it in his mouth. "Is why you're acting like this. I mean, you already slept with her. It seems like it would be kind of easy to say, 'Hey, last time was great, you ready for round two?'"

Jason glared up at him, "Did you say that to Annabeth?"

Percy paused, "Good point, but you forget that for just a few weeks Annabeth and I were only having sex. We didn't date or anything so I could really say anything to her that I wanted to. Why don't you do that with Piper?"

"I don't know," he said. "I can't just go up to her and ask her if she wants to have sex in the back of my car. That's rude and kind of gross. Besides, I don't want to just sleep with her. I want to _date _her."

Percy was quiet for a few seconds. He shrugged, "I don't know, man. Just don't wait too long. She might not move on for a while, but she'll pretend that she did."

Jason nodded, and the both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

Ω

Eventually, Jason took Percy's advice.

Well, sort of.

He was walking down the hallway, threading through some of the other people that were running to class. He knew that he was going to be late anyway, so he was taking his sweet time.

His throat closed up.

Down the hall, Piper was standing at her locker, shuffling through her bag and trading out her books. She was wearing a light green dress that fell about two inches above her knees. There was a scarf around her neck, and her hair was feathering out over her shoulders. As Jason watched, she leaned up on her toes to grab something from the top shelf in her locker, and her dress rode up just a little, giving Jason the perfect view of her gloriously tanned thighs.

God, she was going to be the death of him.

Before Jason could get any closer to her, another guy walked up to her and stood on her opposite side. Jason recognized him as the quarterback of the football team, Mike Richards, and he scowled when he realized how close the guy was standing to her.

Mike was speaking to her, but Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes. She shut her locker and tried to move away. Mike grabbed her wrist and held her against the lockers.

Jason was there in two seconds. He grabbed Mike by the neck and threw him across the hallway. He crossed the floor and jerked Mike to his feet.

His voice was low and flat when he said, "If you _ever _touch her like that again, or touch her at all, you won't be able to walk much less play football again. Do you understand?"

Mike's face was burning red, and he was scowling. He ducked his head and muttered, "_Yes, _Grace, now let go of me."

"I'm being serious," Jason growled. "I'll fucking do it, and you _know _that I will."

"I _know. _I won't touch her, just let me the fuck go right now."

Jason pulled back, and Mike scrambled up and down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing from his sight.

Jason took a deep breath before he turned back around to Piper. She had her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised angrily. She was tapping her foot. The clicks that her heels made against the floor made Jason nervous.

"You haven't talked to me in two weeks and the first thing that you do for me is _that?" _She asked. Her voice was short.

He scowled at her, "He was all over you. It was pretty obvious that you didn't want him there."

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"It didn't look like it."

"Well you wouldn't know. You pushed him away before I could do anything."

Jason sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out when he grabbed you. I won't do it again."

Her face softened, and the angry look melted away. Her shoulders slumped, and Jason realized that he had said the wrong thing. As he watched her turn away, he noticed that her eyes were watering.

_No. _She was _crying?_

He frantically grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away. She shook her head.

"No, Jason," she muttered.

"Piper," he said. "What happened? Look at me."

She kept shaking her head, and her brown-green-blue eyes were watering even more, but she managed to keep the tears off of her face. Jason just wanted to pull her close and hug her until she smiled again. Somehow he didn't think that it would help any.

"I have to go," she said, pulling her wrist free from his grip.

"But, Piper—"

She yanked her hand away and walked down the hallway. His feet were glued to the floor as she got farther and farther away from him.

Ω

Percy was tuning his guitar, and Jason was twirling his microphone in his hands, waiting for the stage guys to finish with the set up before they took the stage. They were playing at one of their favorite bars tonight, and even though they were standing backstage, Jason could hear the thickness of the crowd.

"Where's Annabeth?" Jason asked Percy. Normally she stood on side stage. Percy always claimed that it made him nervous to have her out in the crowd by herself, and she didn't mind standing with them anyway.

Percy shrugged, "She went out to dinner with one of her friends, and she said that she might be late. She told me that she would be fine out in the crowd tonight."

"Who did she go out with?" He asked.

"Um, Piper McLean," he said casually.

Jason froze. His eyes were wide, and his heart was beating faster in his chest. "Wait. Is Annabeth bringing her _here?"_

"Jason, it'll be fine," Percy said.

"No, it's not. I can't do this. I can't do this tonight," he said, pressing one of his hands to his forehead.

Percy grabbed him by the shoulders, "Hey! Calm down, you idiot. We've played these songs a thousand times. The lights are going to be so bright you won't even be able to see her. You're _Jason Grace! _You don't get nervous over a stupid girl!"

Jason tried to calm down, and he nodded along. Percy was right. They had played these songs a million times. They were going to kick ass, and there was no way that he was going to be nervous just because there was a girl that he really liked in the crowd.

Yeah right.

"All right, guys," the stage manager said, handing Jason another microphone and taking his other one away. "You're on."

Leo and Nico whooped excitedly, jumping up the stairs. Jason heard the crowd roar when Nico hit the drums.

"You coming?" Percy asked, thumbing his guitar strings.

Jason nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead. Just… give me a second."

Percy shrugged and said, "Okay." Then he walked up onto the stage. The crowd got louder.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know what the heck he was doing. He _never _got nervous. There was no way that he was going to let Piper make him nervous tonight. This was _his _show.

Jason opened his eyes, put his mouth to the microphone, and stepped out onto the stage.

Ω

After the blinding lights went down, Jason replaced his microphone in the stand. The crowd was still roaring, but there was another band that's up behind them. Leo and Nico had already jumped off of the stage and headed to get something to drink from the bar. Percy handed his guitar to one of the stagehands and set his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Told you," Percy said smugly.

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson," Jason said, but he had a smile on his face.

Percy laughed, "All you have to do now is walk up to her."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Lead the way."

The guitar player laughed and jumped off of the stage. It took them a few seconds to thread through their more insistent fans, but soon enough, Jason was following Percy through the crowd until he spotted Annabeth and Piper.

Piper was wearing a deep purple that came up around her neck. The back was cut out of it, and she was wearing a pair of tall, black heels. Her hair was down, and she had a small braid on the right side. When she saw him walking, she bit her lip and looked down toward her shoes. Jason noticed that her face was a little red. Seeing her nervous made his heart leap out of his chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth toss her arms around Percy. She kissed him sweetly and pulled back after a few seconds, bragging on their show tonight. Percy was smiling, and _that _was what Jason wanted. Right there.

Annabeth noticed Jason, and she untangled herself from Percy, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She said, "Great show, Jason! That last song is my favorite."

He laughed, "Only because Percy wrote it for you."

"Not true!" Annabeth said. "Well, maybe just a little."

Jason laughed again, and Percy pulled her back into his arms, nodding discreetly in Piper's direction.

He finally turned toward her and stepped in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Jason, I—" she started.

He cut her off when he grabbed her face and kissed her.

He could feel her hand resting against his jaw, and she sighed against his lips, sagging into his grip. On his other side, he could hear Percy and Annabeth laughing happily, but when Piper gasped into his mouth, he pulled her impossibly closer.

After he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers and slanted his eyes open. She had a small smile on her face, and her fingers were drawing small circles against his jaw. She was so beautiful. Jason was in heaven. He never needed to move ever again. This was perfect. _She _was perfect.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

Jason shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I was a dick. My fault."

She laughed, and Jason was even more mesmerized with the sound.

"Hey, Jason," Annabeth said from somewhere at his side. "Guess what?"

He was smiling, but he didn't take his eyes off of Piper. "What, Annabeth?"

"We can go on double dates now."

He rolled his eyes, but Piper was laughing and leaning against him. He was pretty sure that he would never get tired of this. He said, "Well we might as well start now because I know Percy is fucking starving."

"You know me, babe," Percy said over the girls' laughter. He turned around and waved to Nico and Leo, who started through the crowd toward them. "Lead the way, Annabeth."

Half an hour later, the six of them found themselves at a Chinese restaurant not very far from the bar. Leo was flirting unabashedly with the waitress. Nico had his face buried in his phone. Percy was holding Annabeth's hand. Jason had his arm tossed across Piper's shoulders, drawing circles with his fingers on her bare skin. And everything was great. Jason was having a great time sitting here and laughing with his friends.

And later, when Jason was dropping Piper off at home, and she let him follow her inside, he couldn't stop smiling. He was trying to kiss her goodnight, but the both of them would break out into ridiculous laughter and smiles. When she finally managed to give him a serious kiss, he was floating on cloud nine. She stole his phone and put her number in it, demanding a text when he got home so she knew that he was alive.

Jason smiled at her and kissed her again. He did text her when he got home, and he texted her every day after that too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
